


Touching Deeper Than With Hands Alone

by helens78



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not just Erik's body that interests Charles, but he's certainly not going to pass up an opportunity to touch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching Deeper Than With Hands Alone

So many things Erik's willing to do; Charles has had a litany of positions, fantasies, suggestions, running through his head nearly since the first day they met. Any number of them have been fulfilled already: Erik's mouth on Charles's cock; Charles turned round so they could lick and suck each other at the same time; Charles stroking Erik's cock until Erik left his face streaked with his seed; Charles riding Erik, nestled in his lap and feeling Erik's huge hands stroking up and down his back.

For all of that, though, there are other things about Erik. More important things. It's not just his body that interests Charles-- although God knows Charles isn't one to miss out on an opportunity to touch him, and after all these years alone, Erik's almost always amenable. The most ridiculously gorgeous man Charles has met in years, _and_ he's a mutant, _and_ he wants Charles, _and_ he's open to almost everything Charles has ever suggested doing. It's absurd how lucky Charles is, and he's seldom afraid to show it.

Charles presses Erik down on the bed, follows him and stretches his body out on top of Erik's. Erik's bigger than him in some ways and smaller in others; he's taller, and his shoulders are broader, but his waist is tiny, narrow enough Charles wonders if a corset might get Erik's waist cinched down to the point where Charles could span it with his hands. Maybe he'll find out someday.

Erik sweeps his hands down Charles's back, cups Charles's ass in both hands. "What today?" he asks, eyes glimmering with anticipation.

"I don't know if I should tell you," Charles teases, "it might wreck the surprise."

Erik smiles at him; God, Charles could get lost in that smile so easily. "I don't think you could wreck anything today."

Charles leans down, bites at Erik's lips before soothing the sting with his tongue. He catches Erik's chin between thumb and forefinger, holds him still while he licks Erik's mouth open, kisses and sucks and caresses Erik's lips until Erik's shuddering underneath him. The one time Erik's forward enough to try to draw his tongue across Charles's, Charles sits up, raising an eyebrow at him, and that lets Erik know what's expected of him for now: stay still, don't move, don't kiss back.

Erik's mouth, open to everything Charles wants... there's no way Charles can hide how much that pleases him, so he doesn't try. He settles down on Erik's body, buries his hands in Erik's hair; he rubs up against Erik, cock sliding against Erik's through layer after layer of crisp fabric. Erik gropes and squeezes Charles's ass again, and Charles allows that; he's too intent on Erik's mouth to mind anything else Erik's doing, so long as he doesn't try to steer the kiss away from what Charles is taking from it.

Tearing his mouth away from Erik's isn't easy, but Charles has other things in mind for the afternoon as well; he levers himself up on one arm and slips the other between them, sliding his hand down to cup Erik's cock. Not too gently, either; when they're like this, everything going according to what Charles wants, what Charles needs, Erik never seems to want it to be gentle. One of these days Charles is going to lay him out and make him hold still while Charles kisses every inch of him, takes him apart by being gentle with him... but not today.

"You're dressed," Charles murmurs. "The hell with that, let's get these clothes off you."

He doesn't wait for Erik to agree. He just climbs off Erik, and starts with Erik's shoes, his socks, lets Erik take off his shirt and unbuckle his belt. Charles doesn't bother to undress; that's not where this is going. But he helps Erik out of his trousers, out of his briefs, and he draws his hands up and down Erik's legs as he climbs back up to join Erik in the bed, stretched out along Erik's side.

He puts a hand around Erik's cock, just holds onto him at first. The thick length of Erik's cock almost took Charles's breath away the first time he got his hands on it-- it was all he could do to pick just one thing to do with that gorgeous cock, that first night-- but now he knows the feel of it like he knows his own. The silken hot skin against his palm, the slight curve to the left, the sensitive glans and Erik's tendency to start leaking pre-ejaculate almost from the second Charles starts to touch him: God, but Erik's beautiful.

"You are _amazing_ ," Charles whispers, tucking his face against Erik's neck. He brings his hand up to Erik's mouth. "Lick," he tells Erik, and Erik does, thoroughly wetting down Charles's palm. With that hint of slickness, Charles curls his fingers around Erik's cock again and starts jerking him, a little rough, listening for the rhythm of Erik's breath and feeling out for a sense of invitation, the rhythm of Erik's thoughts when he says...

«...yes, all right... there... come in,» and Charles sighs softly, slips into Erik's mind as easily as he's moved into Erik's body, when it's what they've both wanted. Erik groans, body tensing slightly-- it really _is_ much the same thing as fucking him, this warm press into Erik's thoughts. Charles knows what he's looking for, knows where he's going: he moves in, past the surface thoughts and Erik's momentary arousal, past Erik's attraction to him, past the part of Erik that's always surprised by how much he _needs_ this, needs sexual contact and pleasure and a lover who cares about him.

It's the heart of him Charles is looking for, and beyond all the barriers and defenses and traps laid out, Charles finds it, curls up with it, shares his own feelings of warmth and bliss and safety. «This is us, now... _together_ , now... you're everything to me, I want you to feel how much you mean.»

The thoughts are so deep within Erik that Erik can't respond, and even if he could, Charles's hand on him is moving faster and faster, dragging Erik through arousal and pleasure and into that one keening moment he always wishes could last forever.

With Charles in his mind like this, though, it nearly can.

He gives Erik's cock one last rough twist, holds his breath as Erik draws his own breath hard into his chest. As Erik comes, Charles draws the sensation out for him, extending the moment until Erik's mind feels each millisecond as an eternity. The pulses falling over Charles's hand now are an endless agony of pleasure for Erik, caught up and held in this instant, in _now_ , until Charles watches tears well up and spill onto Erik's cheeks.

«Mine,» Charles thinks, barely even in words, just a rough possessive growl that sends Erik scrambling for him, gets the core of Erik's heart and mind and emotions clinging to Charles's presence as if he's the one thing that matters. Above revenge, above anger, above rage and pain: there's _Charles_ , Erik's anchor and life preserver all at once, a part of him as soon as their minds and bodies touched in the water.

He lets Erik go, but it feels like it lasts forever to Charles, too. When Erik starts to come down from it, he's shaking, and Charles wipes his hand clean so he can wrap his arms around Erik and draw him near, hold onto him as tightly as he can.

Much, much later, Erik tilts his face up and looks at Charles. "Your turn," he murmurs, voice roughened. "What were you after today?"

A hint of Charles's presence is still lingering at Erik's core, and Charles shares that with Erik, shows Erik where Charles has been tucked in and held, where Erik's thoughts and emotions and love and warmth have been holding onto Charles every bit as fiercely as Charles has been holding Erik in his arms.

Another man might recoil from that, might draw back as he realizes Charles has been there this whole time, unseen, unknown. Erik, if anything, curls himself more securely around Charles: body first, mind following. He can't control his emotions, not in the innermost heart of him, but he sends Charles an image of the two of them, drawn together, Charles welcome for as long as he wants to stay.

Erik's not the only one with tears on his lashes, now; Charles shudders out a breath and stays close. «That's what I wanted,» Charles thinks, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against Erik's temple. «Thank you.»


End file.
